


My Beautiful Blessing

by UnluvableMisfit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluvableMisfit/pseuds/UnluvableMisfit
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson shows up for her last year at Hogwart she's pushing a stroller with two raven hair children in it with the strangest eyes created from a mixture of emerald green and hazel.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> This was originally posted to my FF.net account when I was like 12 and abandoned during the dreaded high school years. I found it in the drafts and decided that it needed to be worked on. I left the old story up because I wanted to see the growth and if you want to you can go check it out too. All new chapters will be posted here though.

Pansy stared at the two little girls in their incubators. Their dark hair was hidden underneath pink knitted caps and their eyes were closed fanning their dark lashes out. The twins slept on breathing softly while their mother looked at them with awe. To think that a mere twelve hours ago she gave birth to these two perfect little angels. As she stared at their faces she one question popped into her mind, **_What was she going to name them?_ **Two beautiful girls deserved beautiful names. Suddenly a nurse came in. 

"Oh, what beautiful girls!" She cooed. "The prettiest twins in all of the UK, She declared.

Pansy beamed at the little girls, her heart melting at the nurse's words. Then the nurse asked "What are their names?"

"Their names are Emmeline Angel Parkinson-Potter and Christine Hera Parkinson-Potter," She decided.

"Potter like THE Harry Potter!" She cried. All Pansy could do was nod as tears welled up in her eyes and think of all the horrible memories.

_Flash Back_

" **_Harry, where are you taking me," Pansy demanded._ **

" **_You'll see." He said in a sexy voice and then he winked. He led her straight up to the Room of Requirements. He paced a couple of times when a door suddenly appeared. He dragged me in and pulled me into a heated snog session. Then_ ** **he slowly started to undress me** **_. Then you know what happens next._ **

_End of Flashback_

She quickly finished her thought as the nurse asked her to sign her name on the birth certificate. She signed **_Pansy S. Parkinson_ ** _._

_Flash back_

" **_Harry I have something to tell you." Pansy said, shifting her weight from side to side in anxiety._ **

" **_What is it, Pansy?" Harry said._ **

" **_Harry I'm, I'm…" She stammered, unable to get the words out due to her nerves._ **

" **_You're what, Love?" He asked affectionately._ **

" **_I'm pregnant." She cried out happy that the words were able to leave her mouth without a stammer. He looked at her with a look of horror written across his face._ **

" **_I'm pregnant." She repeated._ **

" **_And you're going to tell me it's mine."_ **

" **_Of course it is! Who else's baby is it? "_ **

" **_Don't give me that shit. For all I know it's Malfoy's kid."_ **

" **_What! What the hell do you mean it's Malfoy's kid?"_ ** I screeched.I was beyond reason. **_"You … you…Asshole.”_ **

Pansy was snapped back into reality by the gurgling of Emmeline. Her little face was red and, just like her sister, peered at her with dual colored eyes. It was just Pansy’s luck that her daughters had their father’s iconic green eyes. A dark part of her felt a bit of satisfaction, whatever Harry thought, their paternity was as plain as the single green eye each girl had.

She knew life would be difficult for her babies due to her kids growing up with a single mum but she would fiercely protect them for as long as she could. Fuck Harry Potter, she thought, I’ll be damned before I ever allow his bullshit to affect them. Emmeline continued to gurgle and Pansy nearly laughed out loud when Christine woke and gurgled back, quieting her sister and lulling her back to sleep. Pansy remembered hearing somewhere that parents sleep when their children do and she decided to take the advice and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy woke with a start on September 1st, looking over at the crib. Standing up inside was Christine, as soon as Pansy caught her eye she smiled, showing off her single front tooth that had finally come in after what seemed like a year in hell. Pansy smiled back and got up, coming closer to the crib. Inside still sleeping was Emmeline, her hair spread wildly across the mattress and clutching the fox plush that Blaise had brought when he first visited them at the hospital. 

Pansy knew Emmy would be upset by being woken up but it was the first day of her last year of Hogwarts. After the fall of Voldemort, McGonagall allowed the classes at Hogwarts to resume in order to provide some sense of normalcy to the student body. Unfortunately for Pansy, even though she passed her NEWTS, the fact that the tail end of her education was either under the influence of the Death Eaters or rocked by the after effects of war, she was forced to go back to school even though she was now a mother.

According to McGonagall there was a baby boom in progress and 8th year quarters would be more than prepared for the burgeoning new generation. Also, some healing students with invalidated scores were gaining training hours by working with Madame Pomphrey so the twins would be in decent hands. After finding this out, Pansy grudgingly accepted that it was best for everyone if she finished up her education and started work. Pansy had already packed up her supplies and the twins clothes. All she had to do was get them ready and Apparate to Kings Cross. Deciding to deal with Christine who was awake first, she got her ready and put her in the stoller. Christine happily kicked her legs and babbled at Pansy.

Pansy smiled at Christine, then she turned around and took a deep breath. Emmy once awake was so bubbly and smiley, but she liked her rest and she most definitely didn’t like to be woken before she was ready to get up. Pansy knew that it was now or never and that Emmy had slept until the very end. Walking over to the crib, Pansy reached down and rubbed Emmy’s back hoping that the movement would wake her up. Instead Emmy stretched then nuzzled into the fox plush, Pansy sighed and reached down to pick Emmy up. Emmy’s eyes snapped open and she whimpered in confusion. Pansy shushed her gently, and set her on the bed so that she could get her dressed.

Emmy rubbed her eyes roughly and fussed, starting to froth herself up. While Pansy tried to dress her, Emmy kicked and fussed, not even calming down when Pansy strapped her into the stroller next to her twin. Usually, Christine was able to calm Emmy down but today it didn’t seem to work. Maybe it was because they were going to Hogwarts that Emmy was fussier than normal or maybe she wasn’t quite done with teething, either way the tiny Parkison family was ready to start their new adventure at Hogwarts. 

Taking care to shrink all the luggage, Pansy put their belongings in the diaper bag and taking one lingering look at the house which held her and her family since she had come home after giving birth, gently told her kids it was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Kings Cross felt brisk that day as Pansy and the twins made their way to Platform 9 ¾. When they got there, Pansy took a look around. 9 ¾ used to feel like a magical place but after the war, it felt tainted. Like it was just another place that the darkness touched. 

Pansy knew that she needed to hurry in order to make it on the Hogwarts Express, rushing aboard she was stopped and was told that all eighth year students were to go to a separate compartment to promote inter-house unity. Pansy sighed and angled the stroller to go in the direction that the usher pointed in. Opening the compartment, Pansy came face-to-face with the “Golden Trio”, composing herself as she went in and sat down pulling the stroller in order for the twins to face her. Christine was kicking her legs and playing with the toy hanging from the sun shade while Emmy was pouting and hugging her fox. Pansy was hyper aware of the group looking at her but she just ignored them and prepared for the long trip by taking off her coat. 

After a few moments, the door opened and Blaise walked through the door. Pansy and Blaise grew up together and he was one of the first people she told about the twins. He had been there every step of the way and Pansy knew that she would never be able to repay his friendship. Smirking, she decided to tease him a bit, “Hey Stranger.”

Blaise never failing to disappoint laughed, "Stranger? Hell Pans, I just saw you!” He boomed back. This brought him to the twins attention and from the stroller Emmy holler “BLAY BLAY” to get his attention while Christine increased her kicking. Blaise threw himself down in the seat next to her and reached over to undo the straps and free Emmy who continued to scream his name. He laughed and chanted “ Emmy-emmy-emmy-line” back at her until she was situated on his lap. Not wanting to leave Christine wanting, Pansy unstrapped her and sat her down on her lap. Christine watched her sister and uncle with a wide smile. It was moments like these that Pansy treasured and some part of her enjoyed the fact that the “Golden Trio” was there to see that she and her children were thriving. She thought that Blaise knew that though because he seemed to be showing off too. She didn’t know why but she enjoyed his support. 

Blaise continued to tickle the little girl and after a few minutes turned his attention to her sister. 

“May I, Pans?” he asked and Pansy quickly turned over Christine to Blaise, switching the twins out as well as pulling Emmaline back into her lap. Christine was lavished with attention and Pansy watched as her more quiet baby soaked up all the attention from her uncle. After what seemed like forever Pansy was able to get both little girls back into their stroller and free Blaise from the onslaught of childish affection. 

Around the same time Theodore Nott walked into the compartment. Pansy had always liked the other Slytherin and seeing as he was friends with Blaise, he knew about the newest additions to Hogwarts. Although he had never met the twins before in their lives, he smiled at his friend that he had known since they were diapers and greeted not only him but also Pansy and her children. Sitting down, Pansy saw that Theodore noticed some of the golden Trio were sitting in the compartment with them.

She happened to glance over and saw one of the strangest mix of emotions on their faces. Granger had a smile on her face that showed she meant no harm to the girls, in fact she seemed to want to ask to hold them. Weasley sat next to her looking like a redheaded oaf and seemed to stare at the twins with unbridled murderous rage. Seeing this Pansy brought the stroller a little closer to her and sandwiched her babies in between Theodore and Blaise. At last she looked at Potter, the father of her children and the man that broke her heart. He looked almost like someone had punched him in the stomach. It hurt her to see but she couldn't help remember when he denied her children when they were still inside her. Because of that her resolve hardened. Those were her babies and if Harry Potter wanted them she would fight him tooth and nail.


	4. Chapter 4

The compartment door opened again and then in walked Draco Malfoy. He looked haggard and skinnier than she had ever seen him but she knew that he would be okay. She smiled at him, the blond that she always said she would marry and he smiled back. Both of them knew that their future would never be tied, the idea of marriage was a pipe dream pushed on both of them by their parents and the rest of the world, but their past would always follow them. Pansy loved Draco but she wasn't in love with him and she knew deep down that he'd already found the person he loved and it definitely wasn't her. Blaise and Theodore greeted Draco, and he greeted them back before turning to look at Pansy sitting next to her little girls in the stroller. Quirking an eyebrow up, in the way that only Draco could, he asked her in a teasingly snooty voice,” And who exactly would these be?”

Pansy took the bait, she smiled down at the kids before quirking her eyebrows back at him. “Well, if you must know these are my babies.” She returned sassily. At that point, Blaise took over, beginning to introduce the other two boys to the twins, pointing at Emmy who babbled back at him, and Christine who giggled at his introduction. Draco took the time to introduce himself too and the girls happily chattered to him as he sat down. The Slytherins waited in their corner and it seemed like nobody would sit with them until Neville Longbottom walked into the compartment and threw himself next to Theodore. 

Theodore looked bewildered that Longbottom would sit next to him. Longbottom on the other hand looked cool as a cucumber. It seemed to Pansy that the entire compartment was waiting for the Gryffindor boy to make a move. The reason for this ballsy action became apparent when Loony Lovegood walked into the compartment pushing a pram holding a beautiful set of boys. Looney seemed the most at peace Pansy had ever witnessed her being. Moving towards Longbottom she smiled when one of the boys, at least the one that was awake, reached out and a small cry of “dada” was heard throughout the compartment. Longbottom seemed to beam and gleefully reached out and fished the boy out of the pram.

At once, the girls seemed to notice that the child in Longbottom’s arms was close to their age. Fussing a bit, Christine reached out and began to make ‘give-me’ hands towards the other child. Emmaline on the other hand decided it was best to use her words and began to chant “play, play” towards the other child. This seemed to stir the baby in the pram and Pansy heard the soft fussing of a child woken up from their nap. Pansy knew from experience that a child woken from their nap was a pain to deal with. Deciding to take action quickly she got both Emmaline and Christine's attention on her by quietly saying “applesauce”. Both girls whipped around and Pansy quickly reached into her diaper bag and pulled out two applesauce packets with a straw for each of the girls. Both of the girl’s eyes seemed to follow the packets as Pansy asked, “What do we say?” to which both girls responded quickly with a “pease”.

Lovegood, quieted the other child while Pansy’s kids were busy slurping down their prizes, and turned to look at Pansy.


End file.
